I Love You?
by Bearybeach
Summary: Bloom is the Princess of Sparks. Sky is the Prince of Eraklyon, one day they meet in Magix. Bloom learns that Sky ran away from Earaklyon from an arrange marriage to Princess Diaspro. Will Sky fall for Bloom? Will Bloom also fall for Sky?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys LaLa here. Um... I been thinking about this for a few days, that I should write a Bloom and Sky fiction. And I am. I hope you like it, and please R&R. Enjoy!**

**Also I do not own Winx Club at all.**

* * *

**Chapter one: The day we met**

Bloom, the princess of Sparks was walking around Magix with her best friends Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. None of them knew that there was six boys in Magix at the same time until they saw each other at the food court.

"Okay girls, right after lunch we are going shopping." Stella said.

"Ugh! Stella, please, we don't want to go shopping. Can't we just go some where were we want to?"Musa asked.

"Yeah Stella, I agree with Musa." Tecna said.

"Oh come on guys. Why don't you guys want to go shopping?" Stella asked.

"Sweetie we just want to go to stores we would like to go to." Flora said.

"I agree with Flora too Stella. We can't go to all of the stores you wan to go to." Bloom said.

"Ditto that." Layla said.

"Okay, you guys can go to the stores you wan to go to, but I'm going shopping. We will meet outside of the mall in three hours. Starting, now." Stella said walking to a store.

"Well, I'm going to the music store, I'll see you all later." Musa said.

"I saw a new computer store opened up upstairs, so I think I'm going to check it out. See you all in three hours." Tecna said.

"There is a sport store, and they have all kinds of stuff I want to check out. See you two later." Layla said.

"Bloom, would you like to come to the flower shop with me?" Flora asked.

"No thanks Flora, I think I'm going to walk around the mall. but I'll see you later." Bloom said.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you later." Flora said and walked in a different direction than all of the other girls.

Bloom got up and walked around. Until she ran into somebody.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I did not see you there at all." Bloom said. The young man with shoulder length hair picked up Bloom's bag.

**Sky's POV**

I looked up and saw a very beautiful girl with long red hair, canyon blue eyes, and light skin. She was wearing a blue skirt with ruffles, boots, a shirt that had two different stripes of blue, and pink hearts.

"It's okay. I didn't see you either." I said.

The girl looked at me. "Hi I'm Bloom." She said.

"I'm Sky." I said.

"Your Prince Sky of Eraklyon. If I'm right." Bloom said.

"Yes. But please keep it low. I ran away from an arrange marriage." I told Bloom.

"It's okay. My father was going to put me in a arrange marriage, but I begged him out of it by having him believe in true love." Bloom said.

"But the only people who can have arrange marriage is royalty only." I said.

"I am royalty. I am the princess of Sparks." Bloom said

'whoa. She's the princess of Sparks?' I asked myself.

"Oh, I didn't know that. My family doesn't like your family." I said.

"Well, they used to. My mother told me that she was very good friends with the king and queen of Eraklyon. So was my father." Bloom said.

I couldn't believe Bloom was saying this. Father or mother never told me anything about this. All they told me was to stay away from Sparks.

"Oh, you see my parents never told me this." I said.

"Oh." Bloom said.

"So what is the beautiful princess of Sparks doing her in Magix today I asked. I saw Bloom blush a bit.

"I'm actually here with my friends, we all went our separate ways to go shopping. I just felt like walking around. Plus I go to Alfea." Bloom said. "And why are you here Prince Sky?" Bloom added.

"I am here with my friends, as well. But they all went their separate ways too." I said.

"Can I ask you something, Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Of course." I said. I wonder what Bloom was going to ask me.

"Who are you suppose to marry?" She asked.

I thought for a momemnt. 'should I tell her?' I asked myself. I forced myself to answer Bloom's question.

"Princess Diaspro os Isis." (I believe that's how you spell it.) I said.

"Wow. I can't believe your parents are having you marry her." Bloom said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well first, she's a bitch. Second, she's a golddigger. And third, she wears clothes that are tight." Bloom said.

Just thinking about it, from all I know about Diaspro she sounds how can I say it. Creepy.

"Well, I should get going. I need to meet up with my friends. It was nice meeting you Sky." Bloom said.

I didn't want her to go. She's cool. "Wait. Before you go. Here's my number." I said. I wrote it down and handed it to Bloom.

"Here's my number." Bloom said. She handed me a piece of paper.

"I hope we can meet up again, I really had a fun time with you, Bloom." I said.

"I hope so too." Bloom said. She waved goodbye and left.

I think I like her. She's not like any other girls I've met before. She's way different.

* * *

**Okay here is chapter one. I know it's only Sky's POV, but you'll have to wait what happenes in chapter two. **

**Btw, I probably won't update this story for a few weeks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Bearybeach here. I used to be LaLa and Arey, but I changed my pen name because Arey moved. **

** Hope you like this chapter. Btw, I am obsessed with writing this story. **

**Thank you for all of the people who reviewed, folllwed, and added me to their favorites and fvaiorite story. I love you all :)**

**I do not own Winx Club.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Our secret hideout**

**Bloom's POV**

I waited outside of the mall and waited for the girls. As I was waiting I was thinking about Sky. He was nice. He's different than other guys I know. He's nicer.

"Hey Bloom." I heard voices say. I turned around and saw the girls.

"Hey." I said. The girls looked at me.

"Bloom, didn't you go shopping?" Stella asked shock.

"No. I was walking around the mall." I lied. I was really talking to Sky.

"What!" Stella exclaimed. "Why didn't you go shopping? Oh your so dead. The next time I come to the mall I am talking you with me. And we'll be here all day."

"Stella, you don't have to be mean to Bloom." Layla said.

"Yeah Stella, take a chill pill. Bloom didn't have to go shopping." Musa said.

"I'm sorry Bloom." Stella said.

I looked at Stella and smiled. "It's okay. I was actuall..." I didn't finish my sentence, because I saw Sky walking with five other boys. He saw me and waved at me. I waved back as he left.

"Bloom. Why were you waving at Prince Sky of Eraklyon?" Stella asked.

"I know him." I said. The girls all looked at me.

"Did you know that he's not allowed to see or meet anybody from Sparks?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, I know that. That's why I'm keeping it a secret. Now let's head back to Alfea." I said.

We walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arive I heard Musa talking about a new DJ. Ten miniutes later the bus came.

"Guys. The bus is here." I said

"Were coming Bloom. Hold your horses." Stella said

"Stella, come on." Layla said.

God Stella can bug me at some point, but she's like a sister to me.

"Alright. I'm coming!" Stella shouted. I giggled at her.

"What's so funny Bloom?" Stella asked mad.

"Stella stop. Your humiliating us in public." Musa said. I had to agree with Musa Stella was humiliating us.

We got back at Alfea, I started reading a book until I fell asleep. I heard my phone ringing. But I didn't answer it until Flora told me to answer it.

I looked at my phone and it was a unknown number. I answered it. "Hello." I said. "Hello, princess." Sky said. I giggled. "Why hello prince Sky." I said. "Meet me outside of Alfea in ten minutes." Sky said. "Okay." I said. "Bye." Sky said.

I hung my phone and looked at myself at the mirror. I grabbed my brush, and brushed my hair out. I fixed my makeup, which I bearly had any on. I applied lipgloss and headed out. I sawsadly he waved at me. And I waved back.

"Hey." I said. I looked into his blue eyes. God he's so cute!

"Hey, I found somewhere were we can meet. It's a hideout." Sky said.

"Ooh! I love hideouts." I said laughing. Sky laghed.

"Bloom, your not like other girls. Your different in many ways." Sky said. I blushed at what Sky said to me.

"Thanks. Your not like other guys I know either." I said.

"Okay the hideout is right here." Sky said. 'Wow' I thought. It was beautiful. There was trees, flowers, and a lake. I never even seen this place before.

"It's so beautiful." I said.

"I'd thought you would like it." Sky said.

"You think I like it?" I asked. "I love it!"

"But, you can't tell anybody about our hideout." Sky said.

"My lips are sealed." I said. I wouldn't want to tell anybody about this place.

"Alright." Sky said. "Meet me here tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." I said. "Bye."

"Bye princess." Sky said.

I walked back to Alfea. When I got back to my dorm I saw the girls. "Bloom where have you been?" Flora asked.

"I went for a walk, I nedded fresh air. That's all." I lied.

"Alright. Who wants to watch a movie?" Stella asked.

"I do." Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Layla said at the same time.

"What about you Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"No thanks. I'm really tired. I'll see you all in the morning, good night." I said. I walked in my room and change into my pajamas and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Okay please don't get mad at me for the short chapter. I couldn't really think of anything for the ending. **

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter please PM me. Your ideas can be in good use. **

**-Bearybeach**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey****! ****Here is chapter three of I love you? Enjoy!**

**Thanks missawesomeness123456 and Lexy for coming up with ideas. Thanks :)**

**Also I don't own Winx Club, sadly. **

* * *

**Chapter three: Getting to know each other **

** Bloom's POV (continued)**

I woke up to the sound of Stella screaming about something. I got out of bed and see what she was screaming about. "Stella! It's fridggen six AM. Stop screaming, please before you wake up the whole school." I said.

"Too late." some sophmores said. They all looked mad.

"Sorry." Stella said. They all walked off. I gave Stella a look and walked back in my room. Flora was already up.

"Hey Flo." I said.

"Hey. Your up early today." Flora said. I nodded.

"Yeah, Stella woke me up. She was screaming her lungs off! I don't know how you could sleep through that. And she woke up other girls." I said.

"That's Stella for you." Flora said.

"Yeah." I said. I got up and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I got dressed and went to class. I was so board during my classes. I couldn't wait to meet up with Sky again today. I really like him. But I don't know if he likes me back, after all he is engaged with Diaspro. But he doesn't like her.

After all of my classes were done I went back to my dorm and looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair and makeup. I was about to leave until Tecna came in. "Hey Bloom." She said.

"Hi." I said. I walked torwards the door until she spoke agian.

"Where are you going?" Tecna asked.

"I'm just going for a walk in the forest. I'll be back later." I said. Tecna nodded.

Bloom didn't know that Tecna followed her to the hideout.

**Sky's POV**

I waited for Bloom to come. About fifteen minutes later she came. "Hey sorry it took me so long I was behind" Bloom said. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful. 'Sky snap out it' I said to myself.

"It's okay." I said. "So how was class?" I asked.

"Boring! I'd rather fight with the Trix than being in class." Bloom said. "Whoa. I never thought I would say that." Bloom added.

"You fight the Trix?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me, my friends, and the specialist." Bloom said. I was shock.

"Wait. Your the leader of the Winx Club, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Bloom said. Wow she's the powerfullest fairy in the whole dimension.

"Wow. So your fighting Valtor and the witches?" I asked.

"Yes. There all a pain in the a*s when it comes to fighting with them. They hurt me, but I get them back real good." Bloom said.

"Wow." I said again.

"Enough of my life. Tell me somethings about you." Bloom said.

"Well you do know that I am the prince of Eraklyon, I'm suposably engaged to Diaspro, but the one thing you don't know is that I'm almost king. Once I turn nineteen, I need to be engaged with someone. That's why my parents put me in a arrange marriage with Diaspro. I can't stand her." I said.

"Well she is the queen bit*h of Isis and probably everywhere else. I hated being engaged to Jason prince of Melody. **(A/N I just used that name.) **Thank god I begged my dad out of it." Bloom said.

"I got to say your lucky. You got out of an arrange marriage. I'm stuck in one." I said.

"I know it sucks. But your going to have to go back home one day. You can't stay here forever." Bloom said.

"I know." I said. I heard someone in the bushes. I got up, and grabbed Bloom. I looked and saw a girl with purplish magenta hair.

"Tecna. W-what are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"I knew you weren't going for a walk. You just came here to see the guy you waved to at the mall yesterday." Tecna said, giving me a death glare.

"So. I know him." I said.

"Bloom, cut the crap. I know you just met him yesterday." Tecna said. I was not happy what she was saying to Bloom. And I know Bloom was not happy either. She looked sad.

"You know what Tecna! I'm leaving." Bloom said. "I'm sorry. I think you should go back home. And I'm sorry that you have to marry Diaspro." she added. I watched her transform into her Enchantix, and fly off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger. I just wanted to update one more time this week. If you have anymore ideas for the next chapter please PM me od if you don't have an account just type your idea in your review. Thanks :)**

**Next update: sometime during the weekend. I may update Friday. And maybe give you guys another chapter. **

**Special word: purple**

**-Bearybeach XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four of I love you? Enjoy!**

**Thanks Rain97 and Lexy for coming up with ideas you both rock! :D**

**Disclamer I do not own Winx Club... I wished when I was younger :P**

* * *

**Chapter four: I'm sorry**

**Bloom's POV**

I was flying back to Alfea with tears in my eyes. I ran back to my dorm, and slammed the door and locked it. I ran to my bed and bursted into tears. 'Why would Tecna do that?' I asked myself. I lost my trust with her. I can't believe she would do that to me.

"Bloom. Please open up. It's me Flora." she said. I kept on crying.

"No. I want to be alone. Did she tell you?" I asked.

"Yes. She told all of us." Flora said. I wanted to scream so much at Tecna. But I knew I shouldn't.

"Ugh!" was all I could say. got up and opened the door. "Tecna!" I screamed.

"Yes Bloom." said Tecna.

"How could you? I thought we were friends. I compleatly lost my trust with you. I'm sorry but I have to be alone for a while." I said and walked out of my dorm. I walked to the magic well and say down and got a coin out of my pocket and dropped it in the water and made my wish.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw him. Sky. "Bloom." Sky said. It looked like until she came.

"What the hell?" someone asked. I recognized the voice. It couldn't be her. I turned my head and saw Diaspro. In the flesh. "You bit*h! You took Sky away from me." she said. She put her hand up and slapped me real good.

I put my hand where she slapped me. "Diaspro that was uncalled for. Bloom's innocent. She's done nothing wrong to me." Sky said.

"You better stay away from my fieancée or else I'll kill you." Diaspro sad. I felt like she stabbed me in the back.

"Yes." was all I could say. I got up and walked off.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled and chased after me. I turned around and stopped him.

"Sky. You need to go. I'm sorry, but you have a life and a kingdom. I'm just the Princess of Sparks, waiting to find a true love, my soulmate." I said.

"No I'm not leaving." Sky said.

"If your not leaving then I will. I don't want your fiancée killing me." I said.

**Sky's POV**

I am not letting Bloom walk off. Because I want her to know I love her. Since the day I met her at the mall I fell in love with her. Just looking at her she's so beautiful. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to where she looked right in my eyes and kissed her. I pulled apart and said, "Bloom I love you. Since the day that I met you at the mall I've fallen for you every time I see you. Your so damn beautiful."

She looked up at me crying. "I love you too, but your getting married, your going to be King of Eraklyon..." I cut Bloom off by saying,

"No I can have my dad stop the arrange marriage, and we can get married and be together forever." I said.

"That's not the point Sky. Your family hates my families guts." Bloom said.

"Bloom I don't care. I just want to be with you, I love you." I said. Bloom looked at me and kissed me. I felt someone push Bloom away.

"You fu**en sl*t! I told you to stay away from him. I guess you do want to be killed." Diaspro said.

"Diaspro. I've had enough of you. I never loved you, I hate you. Your just a bi*ch who wants to become Queen." I said. "I think you should go back to Isis." Diaspro looked so pissed off and left.

I helped Bloom getting up. "I think I should go." Bloom said.

"No I think we should go to Eraklyon and Sparks and explain to our parents how we love each other and deserve to be together." I said.

"Alright." Bloom said. "Here's a plan why don't we both call up our parents and have them meet us in coffee shop and we can both tell them."

"That's a great idea!" I said.

* * *

_A/N: I am so sorry it took me longer to update. I've been really busy this weekend. But I'll only beable to update once a week until I update my two other stories. And exams are coming up in the middle of May for two weeks. I'll be behind in the middle of May_

_Please read and review. If you read and don't have an account you can be anonymous and review, just come up with a name. And if you do have an account and read, review aswell. _

_-BearybeachXD_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola my amazing fans. Here is chapter five to I love you? _**

**_Disclamer I do not own Winx Club._**

* * *

**Chapter five: Together?**

**Bloom's POV**

Me and Sky walked to the Coffee shop and waited for my parents and Sky's parents. About ten minutes later two portals appear. "Mom, dad." we both say at the same time. I looked at Sky and smiled.

"Bloom. What in the world do you want us doing in a coffee shop?" my mother, Miriam asked.

"And what the hell do they think their doing here?" my father, Orital asked.

"Sky! You better have a very good explanation why you brought us here with the Princess of Sparks?" Sky's father, Elendor asked.

"And you better tell me why your holding her hand too." Samara said.

'Should I explain?' I whispered.

'No. We both will.' said Sky. I nodded. "Father, mother. I love Bloom, and Bloom loves me." Sky said.

"You will not be around this princess. You have Princess Diaspro." Samara said.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. I broke off our arrange marriage. She's a sl*t and a golddigger." Sky said.

"What?" Both Sky's parents said.

"Bloom I thought we told you weren't suppose to be near anybody from Eraklyon." Miriam said disappointed.

"Well we met at the mall the other day. I didn't know he was the Prince." I lied. My dad pulled me to a corner and said,

"Bloom Alessandra Sparks! You will come home and you'll stay away from Prince Sky!" My father said. He was loosin his tempure I could tell.

"Actually, I don't have to. I'm 18. And I don't have to come home with you." I said. My parents looked ferious at me. My mom pushed me to the wall I hit my head against something. Before everything went black I heard Sky yell my name.

_**A few hours later...**_

My head hurts like crazy. What the hell happened? The last thing I remember I was talking to my parents with Sky. I opened my eyes to see Sky looking at me. "Bloom." he whispered.

"W-when did we get here?" I asked.

"When your mom pushed you against the wall and you backed out. I brought you to our hideout" Sky said.

"Oh..." I said. Sky kissed my forhead.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Sky asked.

"More than anything?" I asked.

"More than anything in the universe." He said. I was touched. Nobody habe ever told me they loved me.

"I love you too." I said. I leaned over and kissed Sky on the lips. I felt the butterflies in my stomach when I kissed him. It felt right. The kiss lasted for a few minutes when we both pulled apart for air. I gave him a hug.

"I think I should get back to Alfea, before the girls worry about me." I said. I got up, but Sky pulled me back to him.

"Don't worry. Let's just enjoy the night while we can." Sky said. He was right. Someday his parents are going to take him away from me. Or my parents take me away from Sky? I don't know what I could do without him.

"Sky what would happen if my parents take me away from you?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bloom. But the one thing is I'd miss you like crazy, not having you by my side everyday." Sky said.

"What about you. What would you do if my parents took me away from you?" Sky asked.

"I'd try to get you back. I would be heartbroken. Without you, I couldn't live. I would always think about you until the day we meet again, and for the rest of my life" I said. Sky looked at me and crashed his lips on mine. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as we kissed. It was magical.

"Wow. The stars look beautiful tonight." I said. Sky was holding into my hand.

"Just like you." Sky said. I blushed and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

After a few more hours of looking at the stars I fell asleep on Sky's cheast. I was dreaming about Sky's parents taking him away from me. I tried my best to get him back. But he was gone. I screamed out his name in my dream. But I felt someone shaking me. "Bloom. Bloom. Are you alright? You were screaming my name." Sky said.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." I said. Sky pulled me closer to him and he held onto me. He stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Okay you all deserved another chapter. Sorry if it was short. I just wanted to update before it was too late. _

_Next update: Sunday _

_Word of the day: Apples_

_-BearybeachXD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well. Here is chapter six of I love you? Enjoy! _

_Missawsomeness123456 and Rain97 thanks for the ideas, I think they both will be in good use. But missawesomeness123456's idea will be in the next chapter. It's apart of a master plan. _

_Disclamer: Wow, I don't own Winx Club. Shocker._

* * *

**Chapter six: fights and food fights **

**Sky's POV **

I woke up, and saw Bloom sleeping peacefully. I smiled at her. She looked so beautiful. I didn't want to wake her up so I fell back asleep while holding the love of my life.

I woke up a few hours later. The sun was bearly rising. I looked at Bloom. Who was still sleeping. As I was looking at her I heard noises in the bushes. I just thought it was a animal. But then I saw a shadow. "Bloom." I whispered.

"Mmm." She said.

"Bloom. I think someone is here." I said. Bloom's eyes shot opened.

"Who?" Bloom asked. She looked confused.

"I don't know." I said. I got Bloom up. When I turned around I saw three witches. I think they were the Trix.

"Well Bloom. You think you can hide with a Prince?" Icy asked. I turned to Bloom. She looked pissed.

"Icy! Can't you ever leave me alone?" Bloom yelled. She was glowing a bright red orange color.

"Icy. I think you just got the princess mad." Stormy said. I stood infront of Bloom. I didn't want them to hurt her.

"Aww. Look the prince wants to protect Bloom. Sorry, but we want Bloom. Not you." Icy said. She shot ice at me.

"Enchantix!" I heard Bloom yell. I watched her change into a beautiful dress. "Fire wall." I saw a wall of fire infront of us. I only saw Icy and Darcy. Where is Stormy?

"Lightning bolt" Stormy yelled. It hit Bloom. She screamed in pain. I grabbed my boomerang and threw it. I got a good shot and hit Stormy. I ran to Bloom and helped her.

"Bloom. Are you ok?" I asked. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded.

"Wait. Were are the witches?" Bloom asked. I looked around. They disappeared.

"I don't know." I said.

"Look, Sky. I think you should go back to Eraklyon. I..." I cut Bloom off by saying,

"Bloom I'm not going back there." I said.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go back to Alfea. I won't beable to come later, since I have to study." Bloom said. That crushed me. She couldn't see me. "Don't you go to Red Foutain?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well go back to school. I have my school to you know. I also have my friends." Bloom said.

"Alright." I said. I know she can't stay here all day with me. Neither can I. She was right. I do have to go back to school.

"Well. I'll call you later." Bloom said giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Bye." I said. I watched her walk off and then I headed off to Red Fountain.

**Bloom's POV**

I walked back to Alfea. I walked down the hallway and accidently ran into someone. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry." I said. I looked and saw who it was. Ms. Griselda.

"Miss Bloom. I haven't seen you around school in a few days. Care to explain why?" Griselda asked.

"I've been at school. It's just after school I go for a walk around the forest. It's actually quite peaceful in the forest. I get time to think to myself." I half lied.

"Alright. Go back to your room and get ready for class." Griselda told me. I nodded and walked back to my dorm. I walked into my dorm. The girls were still asleep. That was good. I walked to my bed and laid down on my bed. I layed down and closed my eyes for not even a minute until I heard Stella yelling.

"Girls! Get your butts up right now." Stella screamed.

"Alright. Were getting up Stella." I said.

"Hey sweetie. I didn't hear you come in last night. Are you okay?" Flora asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said.

"Alight. Let's get ready." Flora said. I got up. And took a quick shower. I bolowdriyed my hair. I put on a blue shirt with pink stars. I wore white skinny jeans, and black Toms.

I walked to professor Palladium's classroom and waited until class started. I was daydreaming until I heard Professor Palladium's voice. "Good morning girls." He said

"For today's lesson we will be making food out of magic." Palladium said. He instucted us on what to do. I made spagetti. I felt something hit my back. I turned around and saw what it was. Pizza. I saw who threw it. It was Tecna. I threw my spagetti at Tecna. I saw some other girls throwing food.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Pallaiduam asked. "Who started this?" the girls pointed at me and Tecna. "Bloom. Tecna. You both have detention, and you'll both clean all this up without magic. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." We both said. As the bell rang for break. Me and Tecna cleaned up the mess. Before we left Professor Paladium spoked to us again.

"Girls I want you back here after school for your detention. If you don't come I'll double it. Understand?" he asked.

"Yes." We both said at the same time. Again.

"I'll see you after school then." He said.

* * *

_Ok. There is chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. _

_Next update: Friday. I won't beable to update sadly, since I need to finish up typing PFL (Pretty Fairy Liars) _

_Word of the day: Blue_

_-Bearybeach_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello_ my amazing fans. Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews. I'd never thought this story would be a hit._

_Also. I posted a poll on my profile. Please vote. Voting ends May 31st, at I'm awake at that time. I'll probably end it on June 1st, first thing in the morning._

_ P.S. The week that I get out of school, which is June 13th. That weekend, I'll be out of town to see a Dodger game in LA. I just wanted to tell you that before I forget to. You guys will be thinking, "Wasn't Bearybeach (LaLa) suppose to update this weekend?"_

_Disclamer: I do not own Winx club. If I did. I would get the cast from 4kids and do season 4 and 5, since their my least favorite seasons. Then maybe I'll like it._

* * *

**Chapter seven: Being used **

**Bloom's POV**_  
_

Me and Tecna have been sitting in professor Pallaidums class for 30 minutes, and it seems like it's been forever. I wonder if Sky is out of class. Probably not. I stared out the window until I heard ringing. "Who's phone is that?" Pallaidum asked. I realized it was my phone.

"Sorry. I could of swear it was off." I said. I turning it off.

"Bloom. There is no swearing in my class. Give me the phone." said Pallaidum. I nodded and have him the phone. "You will also stay here for another 30 mimutes. Tecna, you may leave."

"See ya." Tecna said. I rolled my eyes. I sat there thinking. _Would my parents ever agree if me and Sky date? Probably. _I thought

_Bloom! Don't think that. Mom and Dad will learn that you love Sky. And Sky's parents will learn that Sky loves you. Think positive, not negative. _Daphne said. (A/N: "Think positive, not negative" is a saying that Arey says.)

_How? They don't like Sky and his family at all. And Sky's family doesn't like our family. _

_They will learn little one. Just be patient. It might take a while, bu it will be worth it at the end. I promise. _Daphne said.

_Alright. Thanks Daphne. _

_Don't thank me. Thank faith. _Daphne said as her voice disappeared.

"Bloom. You may leave." Pallaidum said handing me back my phone.

"Thank you" I said. I walked to my room. I checked my phone. One missed call and two text messages.

_Hey beautiful. Do you want to come to our hideout tomorrow after school? ~Sky_

_If that's alright with you. ~Sky_

I replied saying, _Sure. I'll be there after school. I'll be thinking of you :) XOXO ~Bloom_

About a minute later Sky replied back.

_No I'll be thinking about you more ;) ~Sky _

Boy, I miss Sky so much. Once we ran into eachother I felt the sparks when we touched.

_I know you are. I got to go. I have homework to do :| I'll talk to you later. Maybe. I love you. ~Bloom_

_Alright. I love you too, Bloom. ~Sky_

I grabbed my books and started my homework.

**Tecna's POV**

I waited out in the living room. I was using my computer. I wanted Bloom to hurry up and get out of her room So I can search her room. I don't like Sky. I don't think he's good for Bloom at all. Actually I liked that one guy Bloom met at Red Fountain. He was perfect for Bloom. But Bloom rejected him. She only liked him as a _friend_. I think they could have been more than friends. But does get stubborn at some point.

I heard a door open and saw Bloom. She glared at me and left. I waited for the door to close. I got up and went into Bloom'a room. I went through her phone. I saw recent text messages. It was from Sky. Boy, this was good information. I better call the king and queen of Sparks. I want them to be aware of this. And maybe they'll see what Bloom and Sky are doing. I got up and left Bloom's room. I went back to my room and finished my plan for tomorrow.

I already called the king and queen of Sparks. They said they would. One to Alfea and meet me. I haven't comepleatly told them everything that is going on with Bloom and Sky. But they'll find out tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait!

**The next day...**

I woke up and went to my classes. Once school ended I waited outside for the king and queen to arrive. About 45 minutes later they arrived. "Is everything alright with Bloom?" Orital asked.

"Yes. Bloom is fine. It's Prince Sky and Bloom you should be worried about. Bloom's always going off and seeing them. I followed Bloom yesterday to their hideout and saw them..." I was cut off by the queen.

"By making out?" Miraim asked.

"No. They were talking. I think they kissed. Look. Just follow me." I said transporting them to the forest. I know we were close. "Were close"

I knew this plan was going to work. Dang it! I should had called Sky's parents as well. Oh well. Bloom will go back to Sparks, and Sky will be so upset that he wont have his girlfriend by his side. This is a damn good plan I came up with. I don't think nobody could come up with someting like this. Unless it'as Princess Diaspro. Sky's ex.

I showed the king and queen Bloom's and Sky's hideout. We came here just in time. They were kissing. "BLOOM ALESSANDRA SPARKS!" Orital yelled. I think everybody in Magix's heard Orital yelling. "You are coming home right now. No more seeing Prince Sky. For now on, your mother will be teaching you magic."

Bloom had tears in her eyes. She didn't see me because I was hiding in a bush. I looked at Sky. He was crying. I know he was crushed about it. But hey. Atleast he can go back to Diaspro. I got up and walked back to Alfea. Now me and Bloom are evan.

* * *

_A/N: Aww. Bloom got taken away. Don't get mad at me. Like I said it_'s all apart of a master plan.

_Next update: I won't beable to update this Sunday. But next Sunday. I'm on a busy schedule. It sucks. I can't even go out to the movies with my friends, since I'm so busy. It sucks :|_

_Word of the day: Neon pink_

_-Bearybeach (LaLa)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight: Sick of you_

_Hey guys I'm back! This chapter is dedicated to a very special person. Musicoflove. _

_Disclamer: I don't own Winx Club at all. If I did, I would be a million air, but I'm only a teenager._

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I watched the love of my life bein taken away. I coukd never believe this day would come when the one person I love, is being taken away from me. But how did Bloom's parents find us? Tecna probably told them. I knew something was wrong with that girl. I grabbed my phone, and dialed Brandon's number.

"Hello?" Brandon asked.

"Hey. It's me. Can you guys pick me up from the forest?" I asked.

"Can't you walk?" He asked.

"And I want you guys to take me to Alfea." I said.

"... okay. We'll be there in twenty minutes" Brandon said, and hung up.

I got up. I couldn't stop thinking about Bloom. I won't be able to see that beautiful face, her eyes, and her gorgeous hair. I need her in my arms. I could see that Bloom was really hurt when she left.

I got up when I saw the guys here. They all got out of the ship.

"Dude Sky, where the hell have you been?" Riven asked.

"Have you been crying?" Helia asked.

"Did Bloom hurt you?" Nabu asked.

"Did you hurt Bloom?" Timmy asked.

"If you did, I'm going to kick your ass Sky." Brandon said. I couldn't take it anymore. They pissed me off even more.

"Would you guys shut the fudge up!" I said. "I did nothin wrong to Bloom, and Bloom did nothing wrong to me. Her parent's found us, and took Bloom away"

"Sorry." all of the guys said in a unison.

"It's okay. So, can we go to Alfea?" I asked. They all nodded and we left to Alfea.

**Bloom's POV**

I made it back home. Crying. I caould hear the sounds of my father saying; _"You need to stay away from Prince Sky." "You will not be leaving this house for a very long time. Me and your mother have compleatly lost your trust"_

Today I lost the one person I love. I knew this day would come. But not today. I wasn't ready. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Sky... I was going to think more but I was interrupted by her.

Tecna.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed. Tecna gave me a smirk. "I'm going to ask you one more time, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I came to see how your doing." Tecna said sarcastically.

"You bit*h get the fudge out of my room, and kingdom." I hissed.

"Nah. I'm fine." she said. I put my hand up, and smacked her. That's right, I smacked her.

"Your going to pay for that Bloom." Tecna hissed.

"Nope!" I said. "now, get the hell away from me, my family, and Sky"

Tecna turned around and left. I was so glad that she was gone. I went into my bathroom and turned on the bath. I needed a break from everything. I have to say, today was the worst day of my life. I gotI too the tub and layed in there. I cleared everything out of my mind. But the only thing I couldn't get out of my mind, was that I wasn't with Sky anymore.

I got out of the tub and changed into pj's. I crawled into bed. I was just laying there. There was nothing to do. Just before I was going to bed my mom came in. "Bloom, can we talk?" she asked

"Whatever." I said.

"I'm sorry honey." she said.

"You and dad should be apologizing to me. I left the one person I love. None of the other guys I've dated are like Sky. He's different. And you and dad took him away from... me." I said. "don't you want your daughter to be happy?"

"Yes. Me and your father want you to be happy, but we can't let you date the Prince of Eraklyon." my mom said. "or talk to him"

What my mother was saying, was killing me. I was crying. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I turned away from my mom, and fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: I am so sorry it took me a day longer to update. I have an excuse. I am really sick right now. I got sick on Sunday. I said; "You've got to be kidding me." _

_Okay, you guys. Please vote. I've only got 6 votes so far, which made me really sad :( I'd thought you guys would vote... Well, you guys have the end of the month to vote. _

_Do you see that button down there? If you don't click it, it might cry. So unless you're a heartless robot who likes to make things cru, be a nice person and click it for me, will ya?  
_

_Next update: I don't know when exactly. I know it can't be next week, since I have to go to the hospital and visit my grandpa all next week. So I won't be able to update then. So maybe after I update Surprise. _

_Attention all Pretty Fairy Liars fans, I'm done typing the chapter, I Docx it to Michelle loves chocolate 99, but she hasn't sent it back to me. so I don't know when she'll send it back._

_~Bearybeach_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine: Reunion _

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been focused on writing Surprise. Plus, I've been helping out my school for our school dance. _

_Also Arey will be typing the rest of this chapter. I'm sure you guys remember her. If you don't. She'll type something about herself in the end of the chapter. _

_Okay, so there hasn't been a lot of you guys voting. I only have 7 votes. Which still makes me sad :( and I'm also extending the due date of my poll. Which is June 13. So vote plz. _

_Disclamer: I don't own Winx club. Never have, never will._

* * *

**Chapter nine: Reunion**

**Bloom's POV**

I was staring at my ceiling. I was bord to death. I hated this. Why are my parents do strict? Do they hate me?

_'Little one, mother and father do not hate you. Their just disappointed that you went behind their backs and dated prince Sky' _said Daphne.

_'Daphne. I'm not aloud to see him or speak to him. I can't even see me friends again. All thanks to Tecna. God, I hate her!'_ I told Daphne. _'Why does everybody hate me?'_

_'Bloom. Nobody doesn't hate you. Maybe Tecna is jealous of you.'_ Daphne said.

_'Ha! I bet she is... Not' _I said.

_'Teenagers these days.' _Daphne said.

_'Hey! I'm almost an adult.' _I said.

_'Yeah. But your still a teenager. Eighteen is still young ya know.' _Daphne said.

Daphne was right. I am still a teenager. I have five best friends. I had a guy who I love, but I was taken away form him. God, I miss Sky so much. I wish I could be with him forever. Why can't my parents let me be with someone with someone I love? Do they hate me that much? Do they even love their only daughter they have left? Do they even want me anymore? I feel like I'm being treated like crap by my own parents. seriously, my parents have been pissing me off for the past week. Why can't I be in a normal family with parents who love me and let me date whoever I want. That's my dream family. I know for sure I would let my children date whoever they wanted too. If me and my husband approved of them.

_'I know.' _I said

_'Bloom. I gotta go. My powers are __weakening. I'll talk to you soon. I love you little sister. Don't forget that.' _Daphne said.

I sighed. I miss everybody. The weirdest thing is, I miss school. How can I miss school? I know I learn spells and train a lot. But if my mom is going to teach me, it's going to be so boring.

I got up, grabbed some clothes and got into my bathroom. I took a long bath. I needed to relax right now. I do deserve a brake, right? Yeah. I do. I've gone through hell for the past week.

After thirty minutes of being in the bath I finally got out, changed, grabbed a book, and then lied down in bed. I heard something. But I didn't know what it was. And then I heard it again. I got up from my bed and looked at my window. I saw him.

_Sky._

I couldn't believe he was here. I felt so much better. I can't live without him. He's my other half.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked. "My parents will barge in here and force me to eat."

Sky just stared at me. "Hello?" I asked. This was just getting awkward.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just so glad to see you. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I couldn't sleep without knowing you were alright. Now I know you are." Sky said.

"Sky. I'm not alright. I'm miserable. I miss you. I can't stand not being with you. I know I'm with you now, but your gonna be leaving now. I wish we can be together forever." I said.

"Then run away with me." Sky said. "We can be together forever."

"I wish i could, but we both have kingdoms to rule. If I wasn't a princess, I would run away with you, but I can't. My parents are seriously pissed off at me for going out with you." I said.

"Shut up and kiss me before you're parents finds us again." said Sky. I nodded and leaned up and kissed him. I felt the sparks when I was kissing him. God, I missed him. And kissing him. I pulled away.

"You got to go, Sky. I wish you didn't have to go. But you have no choice. I don't have a choice. Just remember, I'll always love you." I said.

"I love you too, Bloom. And your right I don't have a choice. I have to go home before Diaspro has a cow. God I hate her. I wish someone else can love her. Why does she love me? I mean there's a lot of girls who like me, but, Diaspro is obsessed with me. She thinks I actually like her. I'd rather die than being with her." he said

"... yeah" I said. Ahh! I can't believe he's leaving. I can't believe he's leaving. I can't live another moment without him.

"But I can't leave." Sky said. What? He has to go. If my parents find out, they'll kill me.

"No! You have to go." I said.

"I don't want to." Sky said.

"Sky. I'm not kidding. You can't be here. If my parents see you, they'll kill you, and I'll be grounded for life. And not being alowed to go anywere outside the kingdom." I said. "Now, please go."

"No." Sky said.

"Sky. I really don't want to do this. Guards!" I yelled. I heard some men running into my room.

"Is there a problem princess?" A guard asked me.

"Yes." I said. I got up and and grabbed Sky. "Kick him out of the kingdom. Don't you dare tell my parents. If you do, I'll make your life pure hell." I threatened.

"Yes mam'" They all said. I nodded. As they walked off. About 30 minutes later my parents barged in.

"What the hell was that prince doing in this kingdom?" my dad asked.

"I don't know. I heard someone knocking on my door. I opened it, Sky was there. He talked to me. I called the guards to kick him out." I half lied.

"Bloom I can tell when your lying." my dad said.

"But I'm not!" I protested. Gosh. I'm acting like a drama queen now. Who'd ever think Bloom Alessandra Sparks, would be a drama queen. It's weird. Stella is the drama queen. Not me.

"Oritel. Just leave Bloom alone. We've been pressuring her too much..." my mom said. but my dad cut her off.

"No. I'm not done with her." he said. "You did not listen to me young lady. I told you not to see him again. But you still did." Oh hell no. He was not accusing me of something I didn't do.

"Oh now you're accusing me of something I didn't even do." I said. "Wow. I can't believe this right now"

"Because your denying it!" he said. He's still accusing me.

"I'm not denying anything. And your still accusing me of something I didn't even do" I said. "Sky came over here. He was talking to me. I called the guards to kick him out. They did. And now your accusing me for something that isn't even true"

"Orital, I believe Bloom. It doesn soun. Like something prince Sky would do. Can't you just get over it?" my mother asked.

"Fine. But I'm having guards watching you." he said. I nodded. I really didn't like guards watching me. But I guess this is my life now.

* * *

_A/N: Don't hate me or LaLa (Bearybeach) we all know there's gonna be a happy ending. _

_Okay, some of you guys don't know me. I'm Arey. Our old pen name; LaLa and Arey. We both used to share it until sadly, I had to move. And now I'm back. But not for a long time. So BearyBeach wanted me to type the rest of the chapter while she's babysitting. If you want to know more about me, you may PM me. Ask me any questions you'd like to answer._

_Bearybeach would like to try to update again on Monday, since she doesn't have school. So, she'll try to update again, and Surprise! _

_I don't know about Pretty Fairy Liars. Michelle Loves Chocolate99 still hasn't doxced Bearybeach back the chapter. All I'll tell you, for all of the PLL (Pretty Little Liar) fans, the seires starts up again in the summer. I believe it's in June. I'm not a hundred percent sure yet. I'll have to find out. _

_If you are a robot reading this story and want to leave a review. Do me and Bearybeach a favor. Don't review. If your a real human, please review. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! I'm back. And with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I had to rewrite it 5 times. I kinda had writers block. Sorry that's why it took me forever to update_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

**Chapter ten: Can't stop thinking 'bout you**

**Sky's POV**

I can't believe she rejected me yesterday. She didn't want to see me. I can't believe it. What if she doesn't love me anymore. What if she hates me. What if I asked her to marry me before her parents found out, I come to see her and she doesn't want to see me?

I just have too much on my mind right now. Love can hurt. I still can't believe Bloom did that to me.

Maybe she is right. Maybe it's for the best. I know she loves me. But, she'd want me to find someone else to fall in love with.

I sighed, and got off from my bed. My door opened to reveal Brandon.

"Hey man. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing bro" I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

_No. _I wanted to say. "Yeah. I'm fine" I lied.

Brandon looked at me suspiciously. "... yeah, right" He said. "So how's it going with you and Bloom?"

"Not good" I said.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

I sighed and told him the story how I went to Sparks and visited Bloom, and she told me to go away. And then she called the guards on me, they kicked me out, and here I am. At Red fountain.

"Wow. So she doesn't love you?" Brandon asked.

"Of course she does, but she did it for a reason. It's a long story" I said.

I think Brandon understood what was going on. Yeah, most likely he did. He's pretty smart.

"Alright. Well, I better leave you alone right now. You'd probably like to be alone right now" Brandon said.

I nodded as he walked out of the dorm.

* * *

**At Alfea...**

"Tecna, I still can't believe that you did that to Bloom" Stella said coldly.

The girls were still pissed off of what Tecna did to Bloom and Sky.

"I had to do, what I had to do" Tecna said.

"What if we did that to your boyfriend, and you wouldn't be happy about it at all. You would be depressed, sad, crying, and emotional. I think you hurt Bloom's feelings a lot. And Sky's" Stella said.

"I know Tec. Why'd you do it. I thought we trusted you" Musa said, glaring at her best friend. "I thougt we were you'are friends. But I guess not anymore"

"Bloom always gets all of the attention. Just because she's the powerfullest fairy in the universe, doesen't mean she deserves all of the attention. We all deserve and equal amount of attention." Tecna said. "Am I right?"

"Were all saving the universe. Valtor maybe planning an attack. He can attack us any minute for god's sake. If we didn't have Bloom, we'd be Valtor's slaves" Layla said.

"I agree with Layla" Flora said.

"I still can't believe Bloom's gone. We won't be able to see her for a while. I miss my best friend" Stella whined.

"Stella, calm down. We'll see Bloom again." Musa said.

The girls were still mad at Tecna. They couldn't trust her anymore. Maybe Tecna will be kicked out of the group. They still haven't decided yet.

"I know. But when?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. We also have to school to finish up. So, maybe when the dance comes around. We all don't have dates. So that would be a perfect time to go visit." Musa said.

"Alrighty then" Flora said

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

It feels like I've been here forever. But, it's only been 2 days, 14 hours, 43 minutes, and 51 seconds. Wow, I can't believe I remembered that. I must be that bored to remember that.

"Bloom. Honey, are you alright?" My mom asked.

"I'm fine" I lied. I missed Sky, I missed my friends, and i missed my old life.

"Sweetie, I know you're lying. Now, tell mama what's wrong" my mom said.

"I miss my friends" I said. I started to cry "I miss Sky, I miss school, and most importantly, I miss my old life. You and dad are torturing me. I am so bored here. I can'f even leave this room without a guard by my side, mom,"

"I know, honey, but everything will be okay. I'll promise you that. Pretty soon your friends will come by and visit you. I know they miss you. And you miss them too. But, I still can't let you see Sky. I know, you're heartbroken about that, but, you'll get over it" my mom said.

What the hell? She expects me to forget about him. Oh hell no she just did not tell me that.

"How am I suppose to get over it? He's the love of my life. You can't expect me to find someone else to love" I said.

"What about Prince Jason of Melody?" my mom asked.

"No!" I yelled. "please, leave me alone. I want to be alone"

My mom nodded and left.

Ugh! When is this gonna end? I want my normal life back.

* * *

_A/N: I know, short chapter. Next chapter I promise will be long. By it might take me a while to write, and it's the end of the school year. Which, is the busiest part of the year for me. _

_Attention all Pretty Fairy Liar fans; I posted the 3rd chapter. So if you could check it out. _

_Also. I started a new story; I can't live without you. If you haven't read it, please check it out. _

_Well, it's 12:44 AM in California. Where I'm at. And I'm tired. So I'm gonna go to bed. Sorry if there's any spelling errors. I was half awake writing this. _

_Remember please R&R. Thanks! :)_

_~Bearybeach_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry about the long wait, I've been behind on typing lately. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Finally seeing Bloom**

**At Alfea...**

The girls were sitting silently on their room. Their minds were all on Bloom. Except Tecna. She doesn't csre what happened. But, the others do. Blooth's their leader of the group. She's the one who came up with groups name. Musa, Stella, Layla and Flora wished that Bloom was back. They missed her dearly. They can't even talk to each other for gods sake.

"Girls, get up." Stella said. The girls gave Stella a confused look. "we're going to Sparks. We have to see Bloom. We're lifeless without her."

Layla spoke up. "Fine by me. But, Tecna isn't coming." Layla said glaring at Tecna's door. "She destroyed someone's relationship, I don't think I'll be able to forgive her for doing that. Don't you agree?"

"I agree." Musa said.

"Me too." Flora said defenatly agreeing at what Layla said.

"Same here." Stella admitted.

"Okay. Now, let's go. I want to see Bloom again. We need our best friend back." Layla said.

"Alright! Let's go. Stella, do you have the ring of Solaria, right?" Musa asked.

Stella nodded her head "Of course I do. I can't go anywhere without it." Stella grabbed a ring out her pocket. The ring of Solaria was still as beautiful as ever.

"Okay, Stella, let's go." Flora said smiling ready to go see her best friend.

Stella threw the ring in the air and casted a spell. The magic of the ring made a portal to Sparks. When they walked inside they saw the beautiful kingdom, of Sparks.

"This place gets beautiful and beautiful, every time we come." Musa said.

Stella nodded. "Yeah, I wish I lived here." She sighed, "Come on let's go."

The girls nodded in agreement. The girls walked torwards the gates of the castle, but, there were guards at the front gate.

"Excuse me ladies," the first guard started out, "You're not alowed to be here. Walk away, or we'll escort you out of here."

All of the girls gave the guards a _'oh no you didn't' _look. They were seriously pissed off.

"Oh no he didn't just say that." Layla started off. "Were here to see Princess Bloom. If you didn't know, we're Bloom's best friends, and we're Princesse's if you didn't know."

"Now, it you'll excuse us, we would like to see our best friend, now!" Stella yelled. The girls were seriously angry now.

"Let's use magic," Musa whispered to the girls.

"That's, a great idea, Musa." Flora said. Flora casted a spell that caused the guards to hang against the gates with vines wrapped around them.

The girls ran to the castle. They had to be very quite, so the couldn't get caught. They were just about to turn the corner, but someone was coming, so they hid.

"That- huff- was- huff- a- huff- close- huff- one." Musa said, catching her breath.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that was a close one." Stella said.

The girls continued walking. They walked down a hall, and heard sobs.

"Guys, I think that's Bloom sobbing." Layla said.

Flora nodded, "Yeah, I know how Bloom sobs." Flora stated. "Let me knock on the door."

Flora walked to the door and knocked. "Bloom, sweetie, it's Flora." she said.

The girls stared at the door, waiting for the door to open.

A minute later the door opened. "Oh my god. You're here! I can't believe it. I've missed you guys so so much. My parents have been monsters to me. I can't be with Sky anymore, because of Tecna, and now I can't go back to Alfea. My mom is going to train me. It's just so horrible." Bloom said, starting to sob again.

"Shhh, shhh, Bloom, it's okay." Stella said giving Bloom a hug.

The girls continued talking for a few hours to calm Bloom down. Once they finished talking, they all passed out on Bloom's king sized bed.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter is short, and not y greatest writing for the story. but, I have writers block right now :( **

**Remember to vote! You have 2 days left. **

**See the review button down there? Can you leave a nice review for LaLa? It really supports me ;)**

**~Bearybeach**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Another fast update. I'm finally on summer vacation. At last. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**If you don't like this story like Anon does, and leaves a mean review, don't bother reading this story if you don't like it. **

**P.S. this story got the most votes out of my poll :D so I was planning to update on Saturday, but my poll quedtion was which story to update more often. So this story gets updated more often :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: a day of relaxation**

The girls woke up to a door opening, and then Oritel and Mariam came in. But the girls didn't notice until Oritel cleared his throat.

"Excuse me ladies," Oritel started off. "but why where there guards covered with vines and stuck to the gate?"

The girls eyes shot open after what Bloom's father said.

"Um... your majesty, we're sorry sir, but the guards wouldn't let us after we explained hat we were Bloom's best friends, and that we needed to see her since we miss her so much." Musa said staring at the ground.

In Sparks, it was disrespectful to look into a royal persons eye.

"It's alright. Bloom does deserve to see her friends after what has happened. I've gotta ask: where's Tecna?" Miriam asked.

The girls froze. But, Bloom spoke up. "Tecna is back at Alfea. We've lost her trust, about something." Bloom was half lying and half telling the truth.

"Oh, okay," Miriam said.

Bloom looked at he father. "Dad, are you okay?" Bloom asked, in a nervous voice.

Orital looked at his daughter. "Everything if fine, I was just deep in thought. That's all." he said.

"Well, why don't you girls do something fun today. Go shopping, walking or go to the garden. Bloom hasn't been out of her room for days." Miriam said.

"Alright. We'll think of what to do." Layla said smiling.

Miriam nodded. "Alright. Well, we should let you girls be. we'll see you girlies later." she said.

The girls nodded in usision. After Bloom'as parents left, Bloom let out a loud sigh. "That, was a close one." Bloom said ploping on her bed.

Stella nodded in agreement. "Yeah. So close. Thank god you lied about Tecna doing something. And she believed you. My parents wouldn't believe me not one bit." Stella said.

"They wouldn't believe you?" Flora asked in disbelief.

Stella nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"Wow, that sucks." Layla said

"Well, what are we going to do today? I haven't been out of my room in days." Bloom said. Looking at the girls.

"Why don't we spend the day in the garden?" Flora asked.

"Sure." Bloom, Stella, Musa and Layla said in a usision

Each girl went into a guest bedroom and took a shower, and got ready.

About 30 minutes later they were all ready. Except Stella. Bloom was pounding on Stella's door. "Come on, Stella, we have to get going." Bloom said groning in frustration.

"Okay, okay, I'm almost done. Just gimme 5 minutes." the girls heard Stella yell from inside.

About 5 minutes later Stella finally came out.

"It's about time you came out," Bloom said.

"Sorry, but I have to look beautiful if we're going to be in a garden all day." Stella replied back.

The girls walked to the garden and sat where there was benches and a big water fountain. They started talking about school and then they started to talk about Sky.

"So, have you seen Sky, lately?" Stella asked.

Bloom nodded. "I have, but I had the guards take him away. I didn't want to get introuble again for being with him. My parents hate him already. I already know that we're not going to be together. But I do love him. But he should be happy with someone else. Not me. I don't deserve him. I'm just a Princess with very strict parents who won't let me be with someone I love. And I'll be engaged to the Prince of Melody. Which, I wish I wasn't in a arrange marriage, now. But I guess I have to go through it. I wish I've never met Sky, and then none of this wouldn't have happened. But I wish I have met Sky, but not my parents not finding out." I said. "And then me and Sky would have lived a perfect life being together. But Tecna ruined it."

The girls surrounded Bloom. "Sweetie, don't worry. Everything will be okay." Flora assured Bloom.

The girls were there for hours just talking. Forgetting about the conversation they had earlier.

* * *

**A/N: I know, crappy ending of this chapter. But hey, at least I updated :)**

**Can you do me a big favor? Please review. It'd make my day :)**

**Thanks! :D**

**~BearyBeach**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, this chapter is extra special, because there's finally a 100 reviews, so this is a bounus chapter for all of the great reviews. Thank you guy! I can't thank you guys enough.**

**Sorry, it's short. don't kill me**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: stupid in love**

**Sky's POV**

I was back on Eraklyon where my paeents have been rambling for hours about I shouldn't be with Bloom, and how I can't be with her. I miss her so much. I just wish that my parents would shut up and let me live my life. I'm 18 for god's sake.

"I don't want you near the Princess of Sparks, ever again. Do you understand, son?" My father asked me, raising his eyebrow.

I nodded. "I understand," I said looking at the floor. I didn't want to look at my parents at all.

"Alright, it's settled, we'll start planning for your wedding. Samara, will you please call Princess Diaspro, and ask her to come back to Eraklyon?" my father asked my mother. I really didn't want Diasoro back here. And I really don't want to marry her. She's nothing close to my type.

After my parent left the room, I walked off to my bedroom and locked the door. I let out a huge sigh and sat down on my bed. I had too much on my mind, so I decided to go to sleep.

After it felt like an hour I woke up. I heard someone banging on the door.

And then I heard her. _Diaspro. _"Sky, please let me in. We need to plan for our wedding. The faster we plan, the faster we can get married." Diaspro begged.

I walked to the door, and opened it. I sighed in annoyance. "Leave me _alone_." I said. "Key words _leave _and _alone. _Get it? Got it? Good. Now, get the hell away from me. I don't like you. Actually I hate you. Go find another Prince. Not me. And marry him."

I walked passed Diaspro and started to run away from her. I just can't get Bloom out of my head. I can never stop thinking about her. Her eyes, hair, smile and laugh. I miss her so much. I need to be with her. I don't care what our parents say. I'm stupid in love. I need Bloom by my side.

I kept on walking out into the gardens I didn't see where I was going until I crashed into someone. "Whoa man, watch were you're going." I said

I turned around and saw Brandon, Helia, Nabu and Timmy laughing at me.  
"His face looked priceless," Nabu said laughing. The other guys were laughing as well.

"Haha, very funny." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Haha, so how's it going with you and Bloom?" Helia asked.

I sighed, "My parents banned me from seeing Bloom, and Bloom's parents have have banned her from seeing me. God I miss her so much." I said

The guys froze. "Do you want to tell us the story?" Timmy asked.

I nodded my head, and told them everything that happened.

"Uh-huh."Riven said.

"Whoa," Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Nabu said

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short. I feel ashamed for writing short chapters lately. Sorry about that.**

**~Bearybeach**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a week, the Black Out made me behind, but I still typed somewhat of the chapter on microsoft word. But I won't be updating for a few weeks after this chapter :(**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own winx club! **

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: A day not thinking about you**

After the girls spent the day in the garden they came back inside and went to the dining hall to have some tea.

"Is you're mom going to let you come back to Alfea?" Layla asked.

Bloom let out a sigh, "I don't know honestly. I've been ignoring my parents a lot lately. Thank god you guys came, I thought I was going crazy staying in my bedroom for so long." Bloom admitted.

"Don't worry B. We were going insane not seeing you in our dorm. We wouldn't even talk to each other if it wasn't for Stella who encouraged us to come to visit you." Musa said.

Bloom was shocked. Stella actually encouraged them? "Wow, Stella, thank you. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you guys too." Bloom said giving Stella a hug.

"No problem darling." Stella replied.

Bloom smiled at what her best friend said to her.

"So um, why don't we have a movie night tonight?" Bloom suggested. "We can eat all kinds of candy too." Bloom added.

"Alright. I'm in for a movie marathon." Layla said.

"I'm in too." Stella said.

"Same here." Flora said.

"If we watch horror movies, I'm in." Musa said.

Bloom nodded. "Alright." Bloom said as she got up and showed the girls to the theater.

"Whoa. This place is huge." Flora said walking around.

"Okay, so what movie do you guys want to watch?" Bloom asked. Musa came up to Bloom and whispered a something in her ear. "I think I have that movie. Hold on."

Bloom looked through the movies and found the movie Musa told Bloom about.  
"Okay, let's enjoy this awesome movie." Musa said.

The girls sat there watching the movie. It was a true horror movie. The man probably killed 20 people in the movie. And every 5 minutes Stella would jump. Bloom could tell that Stella was scared about it.

"Musa. I think we should change the movie." Flora whispered to Musa. Musa didn't hear what Flora said because she was still paying attention to the movie.

"Musa." Layla said taping her shoulder.

Musa stiffened. "Shh, I'm trying to watch the movie. It's getting to the best part." Musa replied.

Bloom, Stella, Flora and Layla groaned. "Musa, please. Let us watch something else." Stella begged.

Musa sighed. "Fine." Musa said. "Pick a good movie thats not scary."

Bloom nodded and got up and picked out Finding Nemo.

"Ooh Finding Nemo. I love that movie." Stella commented as the movie began.

After the movie ended the girls fell in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven and Timmy spent the day relaxing in Eraklyon. They spent most of their day playing video game that Timmy designed. After a few hours of playing the video game, they decided that they'd go swimming.

The guys all changed into swim trunks. And went to the indoor pool in the castle.

"Dude, Sky. Why do you still have that sad expression on your face?" Riven asked.

"You need to cheer up. This is a boy day out. Well, we're just spending the day at your place." Riven added.

"I'm just thinking. My parents are making me marry Diaspro. I hate her so much infant stand her. She has to be the snobbiest person in the whole magical dimension." Sky exclaimed.

"Now, that is true, my friend." Nabu said patting Sky's shoulder.

"She's the person nobody would never want to marry. I'd be surprised if someone did actually love her."

"Well, there has to be someone who loves Diaspro." Timmy said. "There's a very low percentage that someone in this whole universe loves her."

"Why a small percentage?" Helia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um hello? Everybody hates this chick." Riven said.

Sky scoffed. "Helia weren't you listening to the conversation?" Sky asked.

"Yeah." Helia said.

"Okay," Brandon said. "So we have to come up with a plan so Sky doesn't have to marry Diaspro. But it's going to take some time."

The guys nodded in agreement and started thinking of a plan.

* * *

**Diaspro's POV**

Ugh! Sky and his friends think they can think of a plan so they can stop my arrange marriage to Sky.

I was lost in thoughts until a maid taped my shoulder.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy." I yelled. "Now that I have you. Go get me a drink."

The maid nodded and left. I had another devious plan in mind.

It has something to do with that Princes, Bloom. I just need to got to Sparks and kidnap her. And then I'm ready to begin my plan.

I walked out of my guest room and called up a guard.

"Take me to Sparks. Now." I said as the guard ran to start the ship. He motioned me to get inside.

After I got to Sparks, I told the guard to go back to Sparks.

I walked all the way to the Kingdom. And waited at the front gate.

"Princess Diaspro," The first guard said.

"I'd like to see the Princess. Now, let me in." I hissed at the guards.

They both nodded and let me in. I walked inside the castle. I casted a spell so I could find Bloom faster. I walked into a theater to see Bloom. And some other girls sleeping on the couches.

My plan was going perfect. I casted a spell that levitated Bloom. So all I had to do is cast a spell and return back to Eraklyon.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! I finally updated. It feels like it's been forever since I've updated. Well, it's actually been a week. And the chapter is longer. At least it isn't short this time. **

**Anyways, I started a new story. The Sweetheart & The Billionaire Hearbreaker. Can you do me favor? And please read it. I know most of you guys read it :) and if you haven't, please do.**

**Well, have a great 4th of July! :D it's a early present though.**

**~Bearybeach**


	15. Chapter 15

***Warning, this chapter contains some ****violence***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Seeing You, Again**

Bloom woke up to the sound of a door opening. She opened her, it was pitched black. Bloom realized that she wasn't sleeping on the couch or her bed. She was against the ground and tied up. Bloom started screaming. After a few minutes of screaming someone came in.

"Hello? I know someone is in here. Please help me." Bloom begged.

Bloom heard someone scoff. "Does it look like I want to help you?" Someone asked. Bloom recognized that voice. The light finally turned on to reveal Diaspro.  
"You took the man that I'm in love with, Bloom. Now you get to stay here. I am going to torture you until me and Sky get married." Bloom added.

Bloom on the other hand was very upset what this so called _Princess _is telling Bloom. Bloom felt something roll down her cheek. She realized that she was crying.

"You know what, Diaspro," Bloom started off. "You can have Sky. Just please, let me go." Bloom begged.

Diaspro nodded. "No, you need to be taught a lesson." Diaspro hissed.

Diaspro came up to Bloom and kicked her in the stomach. Bloom wanted to get her back so badly, but she couldn't.  
Bloom tried to use her magic, but nothing worked.

After Diaspro stopped kicking Bloom, she finally left after it seemed like forever. Bloom was just laying there crying her eyes out. All Bloom wanted to do is forget about everything that has happened. But she can't forget about what has happened today.

Once again the door opened. Bloom froze for a moment. It's probably Diaspro again. "Please don't hurt me again, Diaspro," Bloom begged.

Bloom opened her eyes to see the King Erendor and Queen Samara staring at Bloom. "My dear god. What happened? Who did this to you? And who brought you here?" Samara asked me.

"D-Diaspro is torturing me. She kidnap me from Sparks. She wants revenge on me." Bloom whispered. "What are you doing down here anyways, I thought guards are only down here?"

"Why?" Erendor asked. "And we were down here because we heard sobs." Erendor added.

Bloom sighed. "Diaspro wants revenge on me because I took Sky away from her. Your majesties, I am in love with your son, and your son is in love with me. But we can't be together because you and my parents won't allow us to be together." Bloom said.

"What is Diaspro doing to you?" Samara asked.

"Well as you can see, I was kidnapped here, she tied me up and she's kicking me. She's planning to do this to me every day until she get's married to Sky." Bloom replied.

The door opened again to Diaspro's voice. "You better be awake bitch." Diaspro hissed.  
Once she finally came in she saw Erendor and Samara glaring at her.

"Oh. your majesties, I didn't know that you were in here." Diaspro said smiling.

"Guards. Take her away and take her to the royal jail house." Erendor ordered.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Diaspro yelled.

"Yes, you did. You kidnapped Princess Bloom and tortured her." Erendor said

The guards swooped in and took Diaspro away. Erendor ordered 2 guards to until Bloom.

"Come on Bloom, I'll take you to a guest room so you can clean up." Samara said offering a smile.

"Thank you." Bloom said to Erendor and Samara.

Erendor smiled as Bloom and Samara left. Samara showed Bloom to a guest room and pulled out something to wear.

"I'll be down the hall in the library. Meet me in there when you're done so we can talk about something." Samara said.

Bloom nodded and went into the bathroom. Bloom started the shower. She stripped of her clothes and put them in the hamper.

After a 20 minute shower, Bloom finally came out. She put on the light blue dress it wet passed her knees. It looked very beautiful on Bloom.

Bloom pulled her hairband of her wrist and put her hair in a ponytail. After Bloom was done she walked to the library. It was very beautiful. There was a lot of vintage antiques.

Bloom kept walking until she saw someone. She recognized the shoulder length hair. Bloom shrugged her shoulders and kept on looking for Samara.

* * *

Sky could have sworn it was Bloom. Sky followed Bloom until she saw she was with his mother.

"Here, let me take a look at those bruises." Sky's mother said. Bloom nodded her head.

_'What the hell happened?' _Sky though to himself

"I am so sorry about Diaspro. I never thought she was that devious. How bad did she kick you?" Samara asked.

"I think there's going to be bruises on my stomach." Bloom said. "other than that, I think I'm okay."

_'What the hell. Diaspro hurt Bloom? I'm going to kill her!' _He thought to himself

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Sky asked.

Bloom turned to Sky. She had tears in her eyes.

"Nobody." Bloom lied.

"Bullshit." Sky said. "Tell me who did this to you."

"Sky I wont tolerate with that language. Now go, we will talk about this later." Samara hissed at Sky.

"No. I want to know what happened to Bloom first." Sky said.

Bloom sighed. "Sky, listen to your mother, we're not even suppose to be talking to each other. But I really should get going. My friends are going to get worried, since what happened. Thank you you're majesty." Bloom said.

"Wait, Bloom, don't leave. Please." Sky begged Bloom.

Bloom sighed, "I'm sorry, Sky. I can't. Goodbye." Bloom said giving Sky a kiss on his cheek before she left.

"Bye." Sky whispered.

Samara cleared her throat. "Would you like to know what happened today?" Samara asked.

Sky nodded his head.

"Well, last night Diaspro went to Sparks to kidnap Bloom. When she did, Diaspro dumped Bloom in the dungeon. Diaspro hurt Bloom. But it was only minor injuries. She was sobbing, me and you're father was told that someone was sobbing in the dungeon, so we went to go see who it was. And we saw Bloom.

She was saying 'Please don't hurt me again, Diaspro' so we helped Bloom." Samara said.

"What happened to Diaspro?" Sky asked.

"She's in Eraklyon's jailhouse. She won't be leaving there anytime soon, son," Samara said.

Sky nodded. "Why did you save her? I thought you and father hated the Sparks family?" Sky asked.

"Well, this is a different story for a different time son. But I'll tell you this. It has something to do with the past." Samara said.

**(A/N: I was going to stop here. But I decided to make it up to you guys ;) and write more)**

When Bloom finally arrived back to Sparks she ran straight inside. Bloom voices yelling her name. She ran following the sounds of the voices.

"Bloom! There you are." Stella said as Bloom turned her head.

"Yeah, here I am." Bloom said nervously.

"Where have you been? We've been up since the crack of dawn looking for you." Layla said.

"Oh, sorry, I went to the kitchen to get something this

morning. And I fell asleep in the kitchen." Bloom lied. She hoped that they bought it.

"Oh," Musa said. "we didn't check the kitchen."

Bloom sighed in relief. "Yeah, well, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Umm... maybe we should go shopping." Stella suggested.

"Alright." Bloom said.

"BLOOM!" a loud voice boomed in the room.

Bloom turned her head to see her father. "come with me right now,"

Bloom nodded. "I'll be right back," Bloom whispered. The girls nodded.

Bloom followed her father into the library.

When Bloom saw her father he looked pissed off. Hopefully he didn't find out about what happened today.

"So, I got a interesting call from the King of Eraklyon." Oritel told Bloom.

"Dad, I can explain!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I was told everything. That Princess deserves to be dead harming you," Oritel said.

"Oh, alright. I hope she doesn't do that again." said Bloom.

"well, I should get going. I don't want to worry the girls, again,"

Oritel nodded "Alright," he said.

Bloom walked out of the library to meet back up with the girls.

"Hey, B," Musa said.

"Hey." Bloom said.

"So, shouldn't we get going to the mall?"

The girls nodded and went to the mall and spent the rest of the day at the mall shopping.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from my little vacation. I had a lot of fun. But I missed writing though,D:**

**but I made it even longer just I make it up to you guys (;**

**And sorry for the sucky ending of the chapter.**

**Remember to review! Thanks**

**~Bearybeach**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The News**

After Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla and Flora came back to the castle from the mall. They decided to head back to Alfea and face the consequences from Ms. Faragonda and Griselda.

"We'll see you soon," Stella spoke.

Bloom nodded. "I'll miss you guys." hugging the girls.

The rest of the girls said their goodbyes and headed back to Alfea.

Once again, Bloom was alone. Yet again.

Bloom let out a long sigh and went to go lay down on her bed. "I'm going to be lonely forever." Bloom said to herself.  
There was a knock on Bloom's door. Bloom really wanted to ignore whoever out Bloom's door but the person kept on knocking on it.

"Ugh! What is it that you want?" Bloom asked. Great, she was acting like Diaspro now.

"Princess Bloom, you're parents would like to speak to you." A servant told Bloom. Bloom nodded her head and followed the servant tot he garden where her parents where awaiting.

"Mom, dad. You wanted to see me?" Bloom asked as she sat down.

"Yes, we have to tell you something very important." Miriam said taking a sip of her tea.

"What is it?" Bloom questioned.

"Well," Oritel started off "We decided that you still should get married to Prince Jason of Melody." Bloom froze. She totally forgot about that arrange marriage. But Bloom begged her father to not let her get married to Jason. I guess she'll have to beg him not to let her get married to Prince Jason.

"Why?" Bloom asked "Why can't I get married to someone I love? Like you and mom did?"

Oritel let out a sigh "Bloom, it's very complicated. Me and you're mother were in a arrange marriage. And after we got married we fell in love and had Daphne and you. When you get married to Jason, maybe you'll fall in love with Jason." Oritel said.

"Dad. There can be a huge difference in _maybe. _He probably won't fall in love with me and we'll have to stay married till the day we die." Bloom replied.

"Bloom, what you're father is trying to say is that maybe you'll fall in love with Prince Jason, and you will forget about Prince Sky and start a new life with Jason." Miriam said.

"Haha that's so funny." Bloom said. "because, I don't think I'll be able to forget Sky. He's my other half. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to moping around in my room."

* * *

_**With the girls...**_

Stella, Musa, Flora and Layla finally made it back to Alfea. But they got caught though. Ms. Faragonda understood why they left. Ms. Faragonda would have done the same thing if the same thing happened to her friend,

The girls went back to the dorm. Stella went to check the mail she started screaming.

"What is it Stella?" Layla asked.

"I got invited to a party on Eraklyon. And ti said we can bring five other people along." Stella said, "You know what that means."

"Bloom's second chance for being with Sky?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, and. Shopping!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah. Well, we should call Bloom and tell her about it." Layla said grabbing her phone.

The girls heard a door open to reveal Tecna. "What's all of the yammering about?" Tecna asked annoyed.

"None of you're damn business. If we tell you, you'll ruin it." Stella retorted

"Whatever then." Tecna said going back into her room.

"Okay. So who's gonna call Bloom?" Stella asked.

"I will." Flora volunteered. The girls nodded and handed Flora the phone. Flora dialed Bloom's number and waited for Bloom.

"Hey, Bloom. It's Flo. Can I ask you something?" Flora asked on the phone.

"Okay, well, we got invited to a party on Eraklyon. We were wondering if you'd come with us?"

"Okay. I'll text you the details tomorrow. Bye sweetie." Flora said as she ended the phone call.

"Well, what did she say?" Stella asked.

"She said..."

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Sorry I know it's been a week since I've updated I have been really busy and I have some family problems going on at the moment**

**So I'm going to have to update once a week. Sorry about that.**

**And I'm sorry for the short chapter and cliff hanger.**

**Anyways remember to review**

**~Bearybeach**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**!

Recap:

"I will." Flora volunteered. The girls nodded and handed Flora the phone. Flora dialed Bloom's number and waited for Bloom.

"Hey, Bloom. It's Flo. Can I ask you something?" Flora asked on the phone.

"Okay, well, we got invited to a party on Eraklyon. We were wondering if you'd come with us?"

"Okay. I'll text you the details tomorrow. Bye sweetie." Flora said as she ended the phone call.

"Well, what did she say?" Stella asked.

"She said..."

* * *

**Chapter 17: Metting Prince Jason Of Melody**

"She said... That she can't. Well, maybe. She has to meet someone in which words is Prince Jason of Melody. But she wants me to text her the details just in case she can go." Flora explained walking to the couch and sitting down.

The girls stayed quite until Musa spoke "Well, if Bloom can't make it to the ball, we might have to kidnap her to the ball. I remember Bloom telling me that when she was younger her parents and Prince Jason's parents set a arrange marriage for the both of them. So when Bloom told Flora that she was meeting Prince Jason, that's when their parents are going to tell them that their going to get married to each other. Bloom already knows about the arrange marriage. But I don't know if Jason knows about it." Musa replied.

Layla got up the couch "Well, I personally I think Bloom and Sky will make a better couple then Bloom and Jason. She doesn't deserve to be in a arrange marriage. I know I am, but me and Bloom aren't spoiled or a stuck up Princess's. We're Princesse's who kicks ass." The girls nodded in agreement

"And none offense Stella. You aren't stuck up, but you can be spoiled sometimes." Layla told Stella.

"None taken."

"So, how are we suppose to kidnap Bloom?" Flora asked the girls.

"Were going to have to try come up with a attack. Well not a real one." Musa started off. "We can sneak into the castle and wait for Bloom to come out of her bedroom. And when she does we get her and take her to Eraklyon."

"That's a good idea." Flora said.

"What about her dress?" Stella asked.

"Stella, you can pick out a perfect gown for Bloom." Layla told Stella.

Right when Layla told Stella that she pick out Bloom's gown for the ball Stella jumped up in excitement and squealed as she hugged Layla. "Thank you! Thank you Layla." Stella whispered to Layla.

Layla started giggling "No problem Stella."

* * *

Today was the day Bloom was finally going to meet Prince Jason of Melody. And let me tell you, Bloom is not happy about this at all. I mean, who wouldn't be happy about meeting their new fiancé? Not Bloom. Probably not even other people who have arrange marriages. Bloom's parents were lucky. They fell in love. Their Soul-mates their meant to be together. Bloom already knows that Sky is her Soul-mate because they instantly connected when they met. But they can't be together because of Bloom's and Sky's parents. They'll never let them be together. They'll never be happy. Bloom will be stuck with Prince Jason, and Sky will be stuck with... Well, we don't know who Sky is going to be with.

Bloom let out a loud sigh as she was looking at herself on the mirror. She was dressed up like a proper Princess, with a very elegant white dress with light blue ribbons.

After a few minutes of Bloom looking at herself she heard the door knock. "Come in." Bloom told the person who was knocking on the door.

When the door opened, it revealed Queen Miriam. She was wearing a dark green dress with a gold necklace. "Is there something you need, mother?" Bloom asked.

Miriam nodded "Yes, Prince Jason is here." Miriam told Bloom. "C'mon,"

Bloom nodded as she followed her mother down the flight of stairs. "He's a very nice man, Bloom. I think you will like him very much." Mariam said.

Bloom felt like she wanted to gag. But she couldn't because her mother would have a cow about it and get mad at Bloom.

As Bloom and Queen Mariam came into the dining hall Bloom saw Prince Jason. He was wearing slacks and a very fancy dress shirt. It isn't something a Prince would wear, but nobody isn't complaining. He had dark blue hair (like Musa's), green eyes and lightly tanned skin. "Hi, I'm Jason." Jason said as he introduced himself.

"Hello, Jason. I'm Bloom." Bloom told Jason.

"You're eyes look so beautiful." Jason murmured as he took Bloom's hand and kissed it. Bloom felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

King Oritel cleared his throat "Well, we should leave you two alone." King Oritel said taking Queen Miriam's hands and leaving the dining hall.

"Well, we should get to know each other more." Jason told Bloom. Bloom nodded in agreement. She knew she had to.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait again... I've been so caught up watching the Olympics. And school is starting up for me in a week and a half D: Plus, theirs a thunderstorm going on at the moment so I wanted to update before the power goes out, if it does... So I'll be trying to update my stories as much as I can. **

**Remember to review! **

**~Bearybeach**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait... Anyways here's chapter 18! Enjoy! ;D**

**Edited by my Beta Reader: Warlord Darnell**

**Important A/N at the end!**

**Chapter 18: Sky's Royal Ball & A Surprise?**

* * *

Today was the day that Sky was going to have his Ball. Servants were getting everything set up. While Prince Sky, Queen Samara and King Erendor got ready for the Ball. Servants were getting food prepared and waiters were setting up tables and chairs. There was only three hours till the Ball began and the waiters were just putting the finishing touches on the tables. The servants were finishing up their jobs in the kitchen. The guards were finishing getting ready to guard before any visitors came before the Ball

"I need you to put this table right over-" The waiter paused for a moment and pointed to a spot for the other waiter to put the table at "There" he told the other waiter. The other waiter nodded and placed the table where the other waiter told him to put it.

Sky was in his room pacing back and forth _what if she doesn't come? I invited her best friend Princess Stella. What if she doesn't come? Then what? _Sky asked himself. He was so worked up he didn't even hear his mother come in.

"Sky?" Samara asked "Sky I've been knocking on your door for the past five minutes. Is everything okay?" she asked "Is it about _'her'_?"

Sky took a deep breath "Of course it isn't, mother," Sky lied.

Samara grabbed Sky's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze "You don't have to lie son. I know you're in love with her. You can't blame faith for this. This is what's suppose to happen. Sometimes things come out the way you don't expect it. But in the end, everything will come out perfect. Maybe it'll be soon when everything comes out perfect. Heck, it can even come out perfect today. You'll never know, Sky." Samara told the blond Prince.

"Thanks for the encouragement, mom," Sky told his mother as he gave her a hug.

"No problem honey, that's what mothers are for." Samara told Sky. "I should get going before you're father gets worried. I love you son. No matter what happens I'll always love you." Samara said as she left Sky's room

"I love you too, mom," Sky whispered to himself.

* * *

I'ts been two hours since Prince Jason arrived at Sparks. Bloom and Jason were getting long very well together. They both had a lot in common. Jason told Bloom that he was invited to Prince Sky's Ball, and he asked her if she'd go with him, which she gladly agreed to go with him. Bloom quickly got out her phone texting them that she was going to the Ball with Jason and that she wouldn't be needed to be picked up by the girls.

Bloom was previously up in her bedroom getting ready for Sky's Ball. She wanted to impress Jason and Sky. Well mostly Jason. Bloom's starting to warm up to him the way she did to Sky when they met. Bloom lightly put on makeup. After she put on her makeup she got out a dark blue floor length dress with black sequence at the bottom of the dress, and wore a black heart necklace with matching black diamond earrings. After Bloom put on her black high heels she walked back downstairs where she saw Jason waiting in the living room sitting down looking at a picture pf Bloom and Daphne when Bloom was a baby. "Is that you and Daphne?" Jason asked Bloom. He knew that she was in the living room watching him.

Bloom nodded "Yeah, it is. That picture was taken before she died. That's one of the last pictures I have of her." Bloom told Jason as Bloom held back on the tears.

"I'm sorry for bringing her up, Bloom,"

Bloom nodded "It's okay. I'd probably do the same thing." Bloom said as she sat down next to Jason.

"Are you ready to go?" Jason asked Bloom as he got up. Bloom nodded as she got up and followed Jason to his aircraft and headed to Eraklyon.

* * *

When Bloom and Jason arrived at Eraklyon everything looked beautiful. Once Bloom and Jason walked inside the castle they were hand in hand to where the Ball was taken place in the Ball room. The last time Bloom was here she was wondering around for Samara when Princess Diaspro kidnapped Bloom and kept Bloom in the dungeon.

"Welcome Princess Bloom and Prince Jason." A guard told Jason and Bloom. "Would you like an introduction?"

"Yes please." Jason told the guard. "And make sure you say that Bloom's my fiancée." Jason whispered into the guards ear. He nodded.

"Please welcome Prince Jason of Melody, and his fiancée, Princess Bloom of Sparks." The guard told everybody that was in the grand ball room.

Bloom held onto Jason's hand as they sat down right when they both sat down Bloom friends came to Bloom and Jason and pulled Bloom away. "Don't worry, she'll be right back" Stella told Jason.

Bloom gave Jason a look as Bloom was being pushed away by her friends "What are you doing with him?!" Stella said piratically yelling at Bloom.

"It's nothing Stella." Bloom said flatly.

"Sure it's not, Bloom." Stella retorted.

"Stella, stop it." Flora snapped at Stella.

"Look I got to get back. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Come back to Sparks for the day and I'll tell you. Okay?" Bloom asked the girls.

"Okay." The girls mumbled.

"I'll see you later." Bloom said as she left the girls. Bloom accidentally crashed into someone as she was walking back to Jason.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Bloom said lightly.

"It's okay." the person told Bloom. She recognized that voice. Bloom looked up to meet her eyes with Sky. Bloom froze.

"Sky?" "Bloom?" They both asked at the same time.

"Is everything okay over here?" Jason asked Bloom. She nodded.

"Yeah, everything's alright." She told Jason. "Let's go back Jason. I'm sorry again Prince Sky for crashing into you." Bloom told Sky as she walked off with Jason.

When Bloom left with Jason, Sky was still shocked.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here's the thing. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to I Love You? but it's based on Bloom's child when she's eighteen and it's kinda the same thing that happens in this story but different.**

**I have a poll on my profile if you want a sequel. There will be more details in the next chapter.**

**Till next time, Lots Of Love,**

**~Bearybeach**


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry for the really long wait I've been getting too much homework nowadays. Important A/N at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

***Not edited***

* * *

**Chapter 19: Not Gonna Get Over You**

After the little incident at Eraklyon with Bloom and Sky, Sky was beyond pissed. Who the hell was that with Bloom? Why did she look at him the way she did at me? But he seems familiar too though. Sky thought.

Sky walked to the table and grabbed a glass of champagne and chugged it down. He looked around the Ballroom for Bloom. After thirty seconds he spotted Bloom dancing with the guy from earlier. He started to feel the jealousy rising up. Has she _gotten over_ Sky? Is she _moving on_? Because Sky isn't moving on. He's not going to let her go. He's not gonna let her go. They've went through a lot and Bloom and Sky's parents aren't going to be _between_ this and tear them apart again. Not this time. Not again. He needs to talk to Bloom. Fast.

Sky turned around and walked off towards Bloom. "Excuse me. But may I have a word with Princess Bloom for a few moments?" He asked.

Bloom turned her head towards Sky she had a blank expression then it turned into a scowl. "Whatever," she muttered "I'll be back Jason." She told him.

They walked to the table. After a minute of science Bloom spoke up, "What is it that you want?" Bloom asked Sky.

Sky took a deep breath he looked at all of the people dancing and talking among themselves. "I'm sorry." Sky said.

Bloom glared at Sky. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have came to Sparks and see me. If you love me you would have left me alone till everything was okay between our parents. But no you just ruined it. You're _not sorry_." Bloom spat. "Now if you excuse me I have to spend time with my fiancée." Bloom told Sky as she walked away from him dumbfounded.

* * *

After Bloom's little moment with Sky. Bloom walked back to Jason. "Can we head back to Sparks?" Bloom asked Jason nervously.

He looked into Bloom's canyon blue eyes and nodded, "Sure. Let's head outta here. I just got to say goodbye to King Erendor and Queen Samara. I'll be right back."

"Mkay." Bloom whispered to herself. Bloom turned around to find the girls, but she saw them dancing with the Specialist.

When Bloom called Flora earlier she sounded upset that they couldn't take her to the Ball. Were the up to something that Bloom doesn't know? It's not like they're trying to set Bloom up with someone. Cause she's already getting married. And it'd be really awkward if the girls tried to set Bloom and Sky up again. They fell in love once, they got torn apart, she's not over Bloom, and Bloom is. He doesn't get that she's moved on but she still loves him. It's for the best. For the both of them.

Jason came back moments later tapping Bloom's shoulder "Are you ready?" He asked

"Yeah, let's go." Bloom told Jason as they walked out of the Ballroom hand in hand. People were coming up to Bloom and Jason telling them that they make a cute couple.

"See," Jason started off, "they think we make a cute couple." Jason whispered in Bloom's ear. She nodded as they walked back into Spark's grand entrance.

"Mhm."

Bloom and Jason kept on walking till they got to the front door of the palace "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Jason asked nervously. Bloom nodded and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek "goodnight, Bloom," And then he left.

Bloom walked inside to her house with a smile on her face and went to sleep with a smile on her face. She felt confident.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

When I left Spark's I was happy. Well kinda. I think Bloom is falling for me. I find it disgusting. But what she doesn't know that I'm not the real _Prince Jason. _I'm just in a disguise. I cannot wait till the day comes. Then we'll be taking over the world.

"Is she falling in love with you?" He asked

"Yes master. In just a matter of days she'll be ours." He chuckled deeply

"This better work, or else I'll kill you in seconds." He sneered.

I nodded. "Y-yes _master._" I stammered.

"Good. Now, go away." I walked away as quickly as I could before he killed me. The next two days are going to be the greatest days of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya ya'll long time no see huh? Yeah I know its been a long time since I've updated. Hopefully I didn't loose all of my readers. I'll try to update all of my stories as soon, but I cant make any promises cause I have so much homework plus soccer and basketball practice during the week. I'm trying my best in all my classes so far I have a 3.8 GPA at school but my parents want me at a 4.0 but I'm trying my best. Anyways enjoy the rest of your weekend and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
**

**~Bearybeach**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Operation part 1**

**(Bloom)**

I was beginning to start to like Jason. More than a friendly way. Oh my gosh. What's wrong with me? God I'm moving on too fast. Sky's not even over me yet. And it's only been like what a month? Something like that. I walked up to my room and took off my killer shoes. Hehe did you hear that? _'Killer shoes'_ I call 'em that cause they kill my feet. Sometimes i just want to kill my shoes! If they were alive I would totally reconsider that.

I walked into my closet and grabbed some shorts and a light black ringlet. I walked out of my closet and laid down on my bed. Moments after that I fell in a sleep full slumber. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day for me.

* * *

**(Stella)**

Ugh this did not go as planned! Bloom was suppose to come alone and then fall back in love with Sky! I don't get what happened between Bloom's and Sky's parents. Why does it have to effect them to. Don't they see that they're destined to be together? Clearly their BLIND! It seriously pissed me off. And now Bloom's engaged to some Prince from Melody. Wait. Musa's from Melody. Does she know anything about the Prince? Cause honestly, I don't think he likes her not one bit.

"Hey, Musa?" I asked

"Yeah Stella?" She asked

"Umm, do you know the Prince of Melody?" I questioned her.

She nodded "Kinda he's a okay Prince. I wouldn't say the best. But I heard he's getting married to Bloom. I don't think they'd make a cute couple at all. Bloom and Sky definitely. Also he can be aggressive and abusive sometimes." Musa told me. My eyes widened in shock.

I gave her a 'wtf' look and said, "Your kidding me right?! And Bloom's getting married to him? God this totally didnt go as planned. Wait! I think I have another plan!" I squealed.

Musa chuckled. "Well, what is it Stell?"

"We can figure a way to breakup Bloom and the Prince!" I told Musa.

"He has a name which is Jason. But I've heard some weird news lately."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well what is it?" I asked a tad annoyed.

"From what my father has told me that something has been going wrong in the Palace. There's rumors that the Prince has been kidnapped, whilst others think someone is disguised as him like a _fraud_." Musa improvised.

Whoa, this is a lot to take in. Lemme think about _Prince Jason_ in my prospective when I saw him with Bloom.

Lets see he didnt look at Bloom the same way that Sky looked at Bloom. With lust in his eyes. Jason's eyes just looked plain dull. That has to mean something right? That has to be a sign of something to them. Damn, Bloom is stuck in a_ Love Triangle_ with Sky and Jason.

I was lost in thoughts when Musa interrupted me saying, "Stella, I'll be right back, my dad is calling me. He never usually calls me unless its an emergency. So um I'll be back."

"Ok" I replied back. I looked back whilst Musa was talking to her dad. Moments later her face looked like she just saw a ghost. Something must have happened while she was talking to her dad. She hung up immediately after se was done talking to her dad. She walked back to me with a 'o' face. Something really bad must have happened.

"Stella, the Jason that was with Bloom earlier w-was um w-was-" I cut her off.

"With what Musa?! Stop stuttering and tell me!" I shouted.

"The Prince Jason was a fraud."

_Holy crap._

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Isn't this one of the greatest cliffhangers ever? Hehe good thing this is a 2 part chapter. It took me a while to write cause everything going on at school. Blah, this is why I can't wait till Christmas vacation.**

**Any who, remember to comment when your done! I don't know if I lost most of my readers/reviewers 'cause I haven't updated in so long, I'm sorry for that. And if your new with reading this story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Till part 2,**

**-Bearybeach xx**

**P.S part 2 will be longer!**


End file.
